


Talk

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Prisoner Loki (Marvel), Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Minn-Erva is going to make her prisoner talk, even if his mouth is full.
Relationships: Loki/Minn-Erva (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



Minn-Erva stood over Loki, hand in his hair holding his face upturned with his mouth to her cunt. She tensed through her orgasm, and something deep inside cramped. As she relaxed, urine poured from between her legs and into Loki's mouth. It dripped down his shoulders and chest. A puddle formed below them. She gripped his hair tighter between her fingers, keeping him in place.  
She stepped back, cunt dripping. "Ready to talk, Asgardian?"  
Loki spat onto the ground. He smiled when he looked up, running his tongue across his lower lip. "You may have to try one more time."


End file.
